


Cherry Bomb

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Appreciation of Cas, Courage, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without him he feels as though he and Sam would be in a much worse place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

Pairing: Destiel  
Song: Cherry Bomb by The Runaways

Dean loves Cas but he particularly loves the Angel for showing him that hope isn’t a dangerous thing. 

Dean was convinced that all Angels were dicks until he saw Cas and how he rebelled. 

How he listened to his and Sam and began thinking for himself. 

If he’s being particularly stubborn Dean is often frustrated but he can’t help but admire how far the Angel has come from being a mindless drone. 

It gives him hope that maybe not all Angels are doomed to be dickheads. 

He can wistfully think of their potential when he looks at Cas.

The way he tilts his chin up when he’s enforcing a statement he’s made many times before.

‘We are NOT doing that Dean…I have said it enough times” 

Dean feels a surge of pride when he sees the Angel clench his jaw when he feels strongly about something.

The way the bone tightens like clockwork wound up too tightly lends courage and when Dean is too tired and too beaten down to want to continue with the work they do he likes the feral, raw smile that twists one corner of the Angels mouth. 

The smile is pragmatic and tired too but there’s a fire there.

A burning hope and fuel to carry on that Dean is inspired by. 

When Cas knows morale is low Dean can’t help but smile inside at the way the Angel squints. 

Sky blue eyes narrow and weathered skin crinkles. 

An already powerful stare is intensified and focused on whoever is questioning the hunters lifestyle. 

The tilt of the head that follows often makes Dean feel a wave of gratitude towards Cas. 

Without him he feels as though he and Sam would be in a much worse place.


End file.
